


The Dead are All Living

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Typos, d1960
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Kadangkala, terpikir oleh Amari: seberapa panjangkah umur manusia?/ RnR?
Relationships: Amari (Joker Game)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Dead are All Living

_ **The Dead are All Living ** _ **(1)**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Petikan lagu yang ditulis di awal fanfiksi adalah lagu Stars yang berjudul In Our Bedroom After The War.**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini (kecuali kepuasan batin)**

**Warning: _OOC_, _typo(s)_, _straight_, _original character_, D1960 headcanon, serta kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diambil dari #Shiptober Day 2 yang saya tulis di Privatter.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

_"All the living are dead,_

_And the dead are all living."_

Stars – In Our Bedroom After The War

.

.

Kadangkala, terpikir oleh Amari: seberapa panjangkah umur manusia?

Nyawa mereka bagaikan kaca, lebih rapuh malahan. Namun, jika diteliti lebih dalam, akan tampak kemilau yang mereka pancarkan—bagaimana mereka mempertahankan kehidupan, menjalaninya dengan segenap kekuatan mereka, juga penyesalan-penyesalan yang mereka emban di bahunya.

Sama seperti perempuan itu.

Sebagaimana kematiannya, kehidupan yang gadis itu jalani juga sama tragisnya. Mengejar sesuatu yang tak kasatmata, yang tak bakal mampu ia genggam dengan tangannya; persis seperti mengejar bayangan. Namun, ia tetap _indah_. Bahkan dalam kematiannya—walau Amari tak pernah berkesempatan melihat detik-detik saat maut mendekap sang dara.

Namun, semakin lama pria itu mengingat sang dara, Amari merasa gadis itu _masih_ hidup kendati nyawanya telah berpulang. Rambut cokelatnya masih terasa lembut di tangan Amari, tawanya masih dapat terdengar, dan senyumnya masih mampu terbayang. Gadis itu _hidup_, bahkan setelah kematian menjemputnya.

Apa ini yang dinamakan ‘hidup kendati tak lagi bernyawa’?

Amari tak tahu. Ia _masih_ belum mampu memahaminya. Pria itu menatap lurus ke halaman depannya, menghirup aroma yang berasal dari khayalnya. Ada aroma bebungaan dan rindu di sana. Ia _melihat_ gadis itu berdiri tak jauh darinya, memunggunginya, _menunggu(nya)_—jika ia boleh mengharap itu.

Ada yang bilang, bahwa manusia punya dua kematian. Pertama, saat maut itu menjemputnya. Dan kedua, saat eksistensinya dilupakan orang.

Jadi, Amari akan tetap mengingatnya. Kendati seluruh dokumen menghapus jejak kehidupannya, kendati tak ada siapapun yang akan mengakuinya. Pria itu akan mengingatnya sepanjang hayat; sampai umurnya habis dan ia menyusul sang dara. Sampai mereka sama-sama _mati_ untuk yang _kedua kalinya_; saat tak ada siapapun di dunia ini yang akan mengenang mereka.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
(1) The Dead are All Living: diambil dari potongan lagu Stars yang berjudul In Our Bedroom After The War.  
.  
.  
a/n: hmmmm sebenernya ini udah pernah saya tulis di privatter saya pas jaman-jaman lagi rame promptober. Terus saya lihat ada prompt Death dari #.Shiptober Day 2. Berhubung lowong, yaudah saya tulis wwww. Eh, tapi yang di Privatter kurang memuaskan soalnya ngga bisa pake italic etc :"((( yaudah saya post lagi deh di sini hehehehe /yeuh /tabokin.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan membaca! Semoga kita bertemu lagi di karya saya selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
Profe_Fest


End file.
